


Fuck

by fenellaevangela



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Genderfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/prompt_a_day/profile)[**prompt_a_day**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/prompt_a_day/): _These Days_. A continuation of the abysmally short _Damn_.

  
John didn't expect his days to go by smoothly. In fact, since arriving in the Pegasus Galaxy, John had encountered so many unexpected things that he really didn't notice anymore. Bizarre alien customs? He could manage. Alien technology masquerading as _Star Trek_ props? That's actually kinda cool. Strange people trying to kill him? Hey, take a number. John had seen it all. These days it took a lot just to make John bat an eyelid.

Which was what made the look on his face _priceless_.

"Carson..." John asked. His voice sounded higher and _fuck_ , that couldn't be good. "Carson, please tell me that I'm hallucinating."

The doctor's sympathetic expression didn't change. "No, Colonel. You're not."

"But I-"

"Yes, Colonel, I'm afraid it's true. You're a woman."


End file.
